lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fors Wall/History
3 years ago, Fors Wall was a medical doctor who had graduated from an accredited school. One of her patients was Mrs. Aulisa, a widow from a branch of Abraham Family. At the end of her life, Aulisa made a will and gave her savings, books (such as the Sights in the Spirit World), as well as the formula for Apprentice and Traveler Bracelet to Fors. Fors started becomes a best-selling author and a Beyonder of Apprentice Pathway since then. Volume 1: Clown Fors approached Viscount Glaint and got introduced to Audrey. She asked for their help to get Xio out of jail and she will help them become Beyonder.Chapter 107 Afterward, she and Xio received many tasks from Audrey. Volume 2: Faceless She almost went insane due to the muttering and chanting of Mr. Door, a high-level Beyonder thought to be an angel, during the full moon. She prayed to the Fool to ask for help and Klein made her a member of the Tarot Club as the Magician.Chapter 296 Afterward, she met Mr. Lawrence, Aulisa's brother-in-law, who was searching for his brothers and their descendants in Backlund and only to found out they had passed away.Ch. 372 Due to old age and being seriously injured in the past, Lawrence asked Fors to help him send the Leymano's Spellbook and his Beyonder Characteristic to Dorian Gray at Pritz Harbor after his death. Fors keep her promise, went to Pritz Harbor. There she met Dorian Gray, a member of Abraham Family and became his disciple. Volume 3: Traveler Klein was entrusted Fors various tasks like buying a radio transceiverChapter 515 and monitor the abnormality in Williams Street.Chapter 594 Fors treat it as “people observation” in order to gather material for her new novel and took the opportunity to act as the Trickmaster in the circus. She received the Leymano's Spellbook as a gift for fully digesting the Trickmaster potion from Dorian Gray.Chapter 646 Grateful for the favors her teacher had given her, Fors had been hoping to do something for him. After some consideration, she placed her sights on the Aurora Order Oracle who had dealt immense damage to her teacher’s family—Lewis Wien. She asked for an assassination mission in Tarot gathering.Chapter 679 Gerhman took the offer and sent Fors Lewis's head, which was shattered and pieced together afterwards. Fors later showed her teacher the head. Volume 4: Undying Fors and Xio accepted a bodyguard mission to protect Dwayne Dantès. Fors misunderstood that Dwayne Dantès had a kidney or bladder problems. After she knew he was another identity of The World, Gehrman Sparrow, she became very afraid of him. Volume 5: Red Priest Fors and Xio went to investigate an ancient castle, where Emlyn learned from a sanguine Viscount that ancient wraiths existed. They saw a bronze gate inside the castle that likely leads to the underground. In order to digest the Scribe potion, Fors asked The World to send her to many places to records the urban tales. In exchange, The World asked her to write a horror story about the Clown Angel that rumored in the hospitals during that time. Fors and Xio went to investigate Xio's friend Sherman, realizing Sherman turned to a woman and had connection to Viscount Stratford. They witnessed Sherman's death and learned the truth of Xio's father's death from Viscount Stratford. Volume 6: Light Pursuer Klein "helps" her digest the potion by recorded his Projection Summoning's Scholar of Yore. Then he started using Fors as a medium that allowed his projection to move freely while he remained in the Forsaken Land of Gods. Later he asked Reinette Tinekerr to help Fors travel the Spirit World to perform her Sequence 5 advancement ritual, which cost 800 gold coins. Klein hoped to trade worm of stars from Abraham Family through Fors. In order to show his kindness, he hunted Botis along with other Tarot Club members, including Fors being the bait. After killing Botis, Fors successfully convinced her teacher to contact Klein and accepted his offer. Category:Fors Wall Category:History